omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Providence
|-|Humanoid= |-|All-Seeing Providence= Character Synopsis Providence is the main antagonist in Bravely Second: End Layer. Providence is revealed to be a primordial entity who thrives on the despair of Vega and various other souls. Providence is extremely self-centered, believing his divine status to give him ample authority to do as he pleases and toy with the lives of people with utter disregard of the damage he does, in fact enjoying the despair he brings altogether. Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A, possibly higher Verse: Bravely Default Name: Providence Gender: Varies. The original version portrayed Providence as a female whilst the Western Version portrays Providence as a male Age: Undefinable (Predates and is not bound to the concept of Time) Classification: God of The Celestial Realm, All-Seeing Deity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Directly speaks to the player as they are both members of the Celestial Realm. Ignores the turn-based game mechanics of the game to launch attacks in the middle of the party's turn), Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (Can nullify the status effects and bonuses of her foes), Mind Manipulation (Can forcibly take control of others and the medium of the game itself to force her foes to fight each other, only losing out when Yew used the power of SP to link the wills of everyone in Luxendarc to the player's), Healing (Will heal all of her wounds for as long as she is bound to Vega and is allowed to feed on her despair), Empathic Manipulation (Feeds on and spreads despair and feelings of anguish, sadness, and anger), Creation, Memory Manipulation (Can strip away one's memories and turn them into powerful monsters known as Ba'als), Resurrection (Resurrected itself once after being slain by the party), Death Manipulation (Can cause someone to instantly die after a certain amount of time), Can force "Mandates" on the opponent that they must follow within a set period lest they receive damage that would kill them ten times over Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ (Resides within The Celestial Realm, a realm that exists on a higher plane greater than The Multiverse itself. The Celestial Realm is also heavily implied to be our real world and views the rest of The Multiverse as merely fiction. Opposed The Player and was able to force them to delete various Timelines and Progress. The Player is a higher entity from beyond The Multiverse), possibly higher (There are many and myriad higher planes of existence, all of which are below the Celestial Realm, the "end layer". However, as the nature of said planes is unknown, there isn't enough evidence to warrant a definitively higher rating) Speed: Immeasurable (Completely transcendent of Space and Time across The Multiverse. The Celestial Realm itself is also implied to be a higher dimensional realm that also represents in real world within Bravely Default's Cosmology) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Is a higher dimensional being that transcends Space,Time and 3rd Dimensional Matter alike) Striking Ability: High Multiversal+, possibly higher (Was able to oppose The Player and enforce a "Mandate" on them. Force them to delete various Save Files {Timelines} and their progress made within Bravely Second) Durability: High Multiverse Level+, possibly higher (Resides within a higher realm beyond The Multiverse and it's Space-Time, as well as a myriad higher planes. Implied to view The Multiverse as merely fiction and in addition it's implied The Celestial Realm is indifferent from our real world) Stamina: Limitless (Has never shown any signs of tiring up to the point of her death) Range: High Multiversal+, possibly higher (Can effect all timelines and universes within The Multiverse, of which there exists a myriad that were linked together by Airy) Intelligence: Very High (Like Ouroboros, Providence is very arrogant and self-centered due to his status as a God. Despite this Providence is smart enough to learn that The Player is the one that pulls the strings plus was able to temporarily sever his control over the heroes of Luxendarc. Also Providence is implied to have knowledge that spans across at least several Save Files) Weaknesses: Arrogant and self-centered. It's first form is weak to Wind Attacks whilst his second form is weak to Dark-Based Abilities. Providence will be left unable to attack once he activates and finishes an ability Other Attributes List of Equipment: Vega's Soul, of which they use to feed themselves with Despair Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Big Bang:' Providence gathers cosmic energies before releasing them in a massive explosion to deal physical damage. *'Bravely Second:' Providence temporarily freezes time, bypassing resistances to time stop. During this time, Providence will the only one capable of taking action and her ability to inflict damage will increase dramatically. *'Dispel:' Providence nullifies all status bonuses and enchantments the targets may possess. *'Mandate of Heaven:' Providence inflicts a mandate upon the target to force them to follow a certain course of action within a set period of time. Should the target refuse to do so within the specified time period, Providence will be able to use Divine Punishment, instantly inflicting enough damage to kill the target and their allies ten times over, bypassing all defenses. However, if the damage itself is nullified by a special ability, the effect of the mandate will be rendered ineffective. The Mandate can also be removed with a sufficiently powerful ability that resets or rewinds time. In addition, Providence cannot take any action while the Mandate is in place. *'New World Order:' Providence blasts all of her foes for heavy magical damage. She frequently utilizes this after using Bravely Second. *'Pawn of Fate:' Providence inflicts Doom on all of her foes, causing them to instantly die after a short period of time, but the amount of time required can be shorter or longer depending on the target. *'Ruin:' Providence deals magical damage to all of her foes. *'Ruin or Salvation?:' Providence drastically increases her attack power proportionally to her foes' defense, allowing them to deal severe damage with her physical blows. *'Salvation:' Providence deals physical damage to all of her foes. *'Star of Destruction:' Providence traces the shape of the Big Dipper constellation before unleashing its energies to attack her foes, dealing magical damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Bravely Default Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Metafictional Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Primordial Entities Category:Space Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Ressurection Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 2